Dragonflies and Fireflies
by Sailorprincess3234
Summary: She's noticed all along...he always pushed away but one night would change it all for both of them. R&R My first Vampire Knight fan fic. May continue!


**Author's Note:** Hi! This is my first Zero and Yuki fanfic. Hope I did a good job. I wrote this early this year but never got around to posting it. I can't quite remember the setting. I know there were two dances..one before Yuki became a vampire and one afterward...like a year after the second season ends. So I guess it's the second dance. Please let me know what you think. I was thinking about continuing it but I'm not so sure. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire knight... :(

**Dragonflies and Butterflies**

Pale violet eyes stared intensely at the girl across the room from him. He was so much in a trace that he barely notice the new comer standing next to him. Leaning against the white pole his eyes focused on where his young former student was looking. A slight smirk came across his face.

"Are you gonna stare at her all night or are you going to go up there and talk to her?" Toga asked as he looked down at the young man.

"..." He said nothing as he continued to look ahead, now pretending that he was actually working rather then staring at his best friend.

"Zero, you could ignore me if you want..." Toga said in a knowing voice as his smirk widen.

Sighing deeply, Zero looked up at his former mentor and gave him a deadly look. It didn't seem to faze Toga one bit as he turned his gaze towards the brunet girl.

"So I guess you're not gonna confess to her. What a shameful waste." He said more to his self as he walked away leaving Zero alone.

Almost as soon as soon as he left, the girl Zero was looking at suddenly looked up and in his direction. Their eyes locked from across the room and a smile came across her face as she walked up to him. He then turned his gaze from her and stood up a little more straight as she approached him.

"I know that you're working, but you could look like your having a little bit of fun." She said with a smile as she stood next to him.

He was silent for a moment. "I never said I was having fun to begin with." He said in a low voice.

For a moment she didn't say anything. When she was about to speak, another person came up to the two and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. She looked up and her smile widen.

"Kanami-senpai!" A blush came across her cheeks as she looked down for a moment.

"Yuki. Are you having a good time?" He asked softly as he looked down at her. Zero visitablely stiffen when the new comer came. Both of them had obvious conflicts with each other, however when it came to Yuki they had a mutual understanding.

"Yes, I am. Ah um...thank you for the dress Kanami-senpai. It's so beautiful!" She looked up at him and gave him a sincere smile.

A smile of his own crossed his face as he reached out his hand and placed a hand under her chin. "No, you're beautiful." He said.

"Ugh." Zero sighed deeply to his self as he turned on his heal and walked away. There was but so much he could take. But seeing the two acting like a couple right in front of him none the less was just plain annoying!

"Zero!" He heard Yuki call out to him but he ignored her calls out to him as he continued to walk away. A pout came across her face as a confused look crossed her eyes. That whole night he seemed to have avoided her. She was quite used to his moody ways since they've been friends for a few years now. However, tonight he seemed especially moody.

"Zero..." She whispered more to herself, but loud enough for Kanami to pick up. Instantly a slightly dark look crossed his face at the mention of his name. The look vanished before Yuki could look up at him. A frown was across her lips. And he some what frowned too.

"I'm sorry, I...I want to see if he's ok." She said as she started to walk past him. Before she pasted him, he took a hold of her wrist, preventing her from going further. She slowly turned to look up at him. A questioning look across her face.

"Perhaps it's best to leave him alone." He suggested in a low soft voice.

For a moment she was quite as she continued to look up at him. She pulled her wrist from out of his grasp and a frown once again came across his face. She bit her lower lip as she looked down. "I'm sorry." Without another word, she turned and ran in the direction she saw Zero walk off in, leaving Kanami to look after her as she gradually faded away in the crowd.

After several minutes of looking around, she saw him standing outside on the balcony. His back was towards her as he looked out ahead of him. He only turned his head when he heard foot steps heading towards him. When he saw it was Yuki, he immediately turned back to look out over the balcony. Yuki stopped where she was and the frown on her face deepened. Now she knew something was wrong and she wasn't so sure how she'd approach him to find out what was wrong.

When she didn't say anything for awhile, he spoke up. "What are you doing here? You've got him waiting for you in there right?" He asked without looking at her.

She continued to look down without saying anything. Was this about Kanami? She knew that he didn't like the guy. Everyone knew that. Though she honestly wasn't so sure why. To her Kanami was perfect in every way. He was one of the most popular guys in school, was charming in every way, and treated her with the utmost respect.

"Why do you hate Kanami-senpai so much Zero?" She suddenly found herself asking. She looked up in time to see him looking at her. She couldn't even tell what he was thinking since he had a poker look on his face.

"..." He turned back around, avoiding her gaze.

She took a step forward, determined to understand what he was thinking. "Zero I don't understand..." She started.

"What's there to understand?" He suddenly shot back startling her in the progress. "Just go back to him. I don't care what you do with him, just leave me out of it!" Without another word, he walked away, leaving the party all together.

Yuki remained stunned. She continued to look where he once stood. Thousand of thoughts swimming through her head.

"Yuki, is everything ok out here?" She heard a voice ask from behind. When she turned around, she saw that it was Kanami. Once again a frown came across her face and he noticed this. He walked up to her and gently pulled her into a hug. "I wish you wouldn't frown like that. Seeing you sad makes me sad too." He whispered softly in her ear.

She returned the hug and rested her head against his chest. How could two people she care deeply about be so different? Here Kanami was always the one to pick her up when she was sad or to put a smile on her face. Zero on the other hand wasn't as open as Kanami, but there was something special about him and she considered him one of her best friends. So why, why couldn't she understand?

"Let's get back inside." Kanami said after a moment as he pulled away and placed an arm over her shoulder. As he started to walk, he noticed that she wasn't moving. He looked back at her with a questioning look. "Do you not want to go back in?" He asked.

"I..." She started softly as she felt her body moving away. Thousands of thoughts of her and Zero now running through her mind. At the same time she was thinking about her feelings for Kanami. Without a doubt she knew she loved Kanami, she's always loved him and she couldn't imagine being with anyone else but him. However, whenever she thought of Zero, all she'd think about where the little moments that they've had. To an outsider, those moments may very well have been nothing. To others, they'd think that the two were mere acquaintances. Yet unknown to them, the real truth was that to her, he meant everything. So much so that her next actions shocked even herself.

She looked up at the young man who made her very heart flutter. Her eyebrows scrunched together and a very confused and flustered look crossed her face. She just couldn't ignore that tug in her heart. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I...I'm sorry Kanami-senpai." She whispered as she felt a tear roll down her cheek which further surprised herself. "I...I just..."

His face fell. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what she was trying to say. He just didn't want to believe it. This girl right in front of him has been someone he's known for almost all her life. He always was by her side, always protected her. He loved her so very much. It wasn't easy...even if she didn't directly say it...to be rejected. He dropped his arm and allowed it to hung by his side. He shook he's head as he took a step back looking down.

"Why?" Was all he asked without looking at her.

She was silent for a moment as she looked down. That was a good question but she honestly didn't know how to answer it. All she knew was that she was following her gut feelings. Somehow she knew that if she walked back in that ballroom with Kanami, it would forever change her relationship with Zero. She wasn't even sure how it would change.

She looked up at him just in time to see him looking at her. Her heart nearly shattered at seeing the look on his face. She looked away as she spoke up. "I really don't know. I wish I could tell-"

"I can't force you." He interrupted, causing her eyes to widen slightly. He gave her a serious look. "Do you think that I would say 'No you can't go after him.'?" He looked away for a second before looking back at her. "Go." He said in a low voice. "Do as you wish to do. If you need me, I will be here. If not..." He didn't finish his sentence as he started to walk away.

Yuki continued to look at him as he drew closer towards the doors leading back inside. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks. Before he opened the door, she couldn't hold back anymore.

"Kanami-senpai!" She cried out as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

He stopped with his hand on the handle and his back still towards her. He paused for a moment before he opened the door and looked back at her. A warm sincere smile was on his face. He nodded his head as he looked at her. "Me too." He said softly as he turned around and walked back in. Once again she was left alone.

She took in a deep breath as she turned around and walked towards the banister of the balcony. Looking up, she was surprised to see all the stars out. It was warm out...just a right mix with the occasional gust of wind. Slowly she walked towards the steps and headed down. Now that she made up her mind, she had to look for him and get down to the bottom of what's bothering him. As she continued to walk, she soon noticed a swarm of fireflies around her. A smile came across her face. She was always found of fireflies She giggled softly as they continued to fly around her, their lights flashing on and off, almost in sync.

"Damn fireflies, why the heck is there so many around here?" She heard a voice mutter in annoyance. Her eyes widen since she knew automaticly who that voice belonged to. However as she looked around, she couldn't find him. As she continued, she noticed some move meant under the curtain of cherry weeping willow leaves. Her head tilted slightly as she walked closer to investigate.

His ears picked up the sound of foot steps heading towards him. He turned his head and through the leaves saw a soft flow of white blowing in the breeze. He saw the figure bend forward slightly and their hair blowing against the wind. It didn't take him long to figure out who it was, but the image of her just then quite honestly took his breath away, though he wouldn't admit it out loud. A few seconds later, she walked through and stood right by where he sat with his back leaning against the tree.

The soft breeze continued to blow causing her strapless, full length baby-doll dress to fly loosely around her. Her elbow length hair which was in soft curls also continued to blow against the wind. The more he looked up at her, the more he felt his self grow weaker. To him, she really looked like an angel.

"What is it?" He asked as he looked away.

Taking a deep breath, she walked around to face him and she slowly sat down on her knees. The dress formed a soft circle around her as she leaded on her right arm...looking at him silently.

"You run off all upset and then you ask me what is it? If anything, that's what I should be asking you." She found her self saying bluntly as she too looked away.

He looked back at her about to say something but just closed his mouth and kept quite. He wondered why he should bother to say anything. It was obvious that it would do him no good. Anyone could tell how much she loved Kanami. As far as he was concerned, she was just there as a friend to find out what was wrong. It was that kind heart of her's that really pulled at his heart strings. He wasn't as open with his feelings as Kanami and at times he would out right push her away but her smiles and her warmness was what always melted the ice around his heart. Even seeing her now, after he was so harsh with her, he couldn't help but to give her a more softer look.

"Yuki, what are you doing here? You should be in there with Kanami. He's you're date isn't he?" He asked softly as he looked at her.

She looked back at him with a slight tilt of her head and a confused look. "Kanami-senpai?" A frown came across her face but quickly disappeared. He noticed it but didn't say a word as she continued as she looked down. "I'm not here with Kanami-senpai. It's true he was kind enough to pick this dress out for me..." Her voice drifted as she looked back at Zero and noticed his gaze on her. She found her cheeks feeling warm as she once again looked way.

"If a guy picks out your dress, doesn't that mean that's there's something going on between you?" He asked bluntly as he gave her a plan look.

She looked back at him with widen eyes and the blush on her cheeks deepened. "Ah I suppose that's true and all...b..but he...it was just a present and all so..." She continued all flustered as she raised both hands in defense.

He couldn't help but give her an amused look. He shook his head as he sighed deeply. "Whatever, I was just saying that you should be in there with the person who brought you that dress."

for a moment she was quite. She then looked down as she spoke "I suppose that's true but I wanted to find you." She looked up in time to see a shocked look on his face.

"Why be shocked?" She continued softly. "I see my friend upset about something and of course I get concerned. Wouldn't it be normal for me to find out what's wrong?"

At hearing that the shocked look intently vanished from his face once again leaving a blank look on his face. "If it's just as a friend that you're hear, then go back. I really don't need the company." He said bluntly not looking at her.

It was now her turn to be shocked. Just what was his deal? "What is your deal?" She found her self snapping. He looked at her with an unemotional look. As she stood up she looked down at him, annoyance starting to flare up in her.

"Honestly I don't even know why I came here. I just wish I knew! I rejected Kanami-senpai just to come all the way out here for you and despite all of that you're being such a jerk! Fine, if that's what you really wish, I'll go back!" She cried out and without waiting for a response she turned around and ran away.

The look on his face fell after she ran away and after all that she said. His mind was still on her saying that she rejected Kanami. He wasn't quite sure what that meant but the truth was that she did come out there for him. He closed his eyes as he banged his fist against the ground. Why, just why couldn't he be honest with her? For a moment he sat there as many thoughts ran through his mind. Almost from the first time they met, he liked her. He was always a good friend, always tried to make him smile even when he didn't feel like it. And although most of the time he didn't smile in front of her when she tried to cheer him up...when he was alone...a smile would appear across his face.

He really did love her but he couldn't find the words to say it. Every time he was around her, he'd lose his thoughts and would say the first thing that came to mind, which was usually something to push her away. At this rate, he felt it was hopeless. It was probably better for her to go back to the party, back to Kanami. The thought annoyed him, but how could he fix this? He sighed deeply as he rested his head against the tree. As his thoughts continued, he once again heard foot steps heading towards him. Looking in that direction, he saw a familiar image walking towards him. His eyes widen. Was it his eyes and ears playing tricks on him or was this the chance he's been hopping for?

All doubts escaped his mind when she walked in and stopped short looking at him. She looked away as he continued to look at her. A blush crossed her cheeks. "I um...forgot my shoes.." She said in a low as she pointed to the shoes. His eyes turned to where she was pointing and he noticed the white dress shoes a couple of feet from him. Yep, he was lucky. Now, what would he do with this second chance?

She slowly walked towards him, knelled down and picked up her shoes. Before she pulled away, he reached out his hand and held a grip on her wrist. Both of them looked at each other with widen eyes and almost immediately he let her go and they both looked away.

"Um...now...I'm heading back." She said as she turned around and started to walk away.

He felt his heart skip a beat. It was now or never! He stood up and walked toward her. Much to her surprise, she felt two strong arms hugging her from behind. Her eyes widen and for a split second, she felt her breath leave her.

"Z...Zero!" She whispered softly.

For a moment he continued to hug her as he now rested his head on top of hers. His breathing was slightly fast as he got more and more nervous. But he didn't want the moment to go. He didn't want her to go. He wanted to say it out loud. He wanted to...

He held her tightly and took in her scent. Before she could ask anything more, he took a step back and quickly spun her around so that she was facing him. Once again he pulled her towards him and looked down at her silently. Her brown eyes seemed to twinkle slightly with what ever moon light shining through the tree. As she continued to look up at him she could see how he was giving her a longing look. He looked like he had so much to say, but he just didn't know how to say it. She wanted him to say it. Whatever it was. All she wanted was to reach his heart but unknown to her, she didn't know just much his heart was affected by her.

The fireflies and dragonflies continued to dance around them with neither of them paying attention. Without any warning, he closed the distance between the two of them brushing his lips against her's. Yuki's eyes widen slightly but then slowly closed as her body and mouth automaticly cooperated. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she opened her mouth allowing his tongue to enter and he likewise wrapped his arms around her holding her closer as he deepened the kiss.

"Zero..." Yuki whispered softly as they pulled away briefly. For a moment they continued to look at each other. She looked up at him with a warm smile. "I suppose this is what's been troubling you no?"

He smiled back and as if to respond he drew her in for another kiss.


End file.
